Atrapa El Ramo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¡Todos se estaban casando! ¿Era una moda acaso? ¿Por qué él era el único soltero?


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga. Algo así. Maldito capítulo 700/oneshot a color que no me deja decidirme.**

**Nota: no me acuerdo si Matsuri le habla con respeto a Gaara, le dice maestro, kazekage, mi amor o cómo. Lo hice a mi conveniencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>ATRAPA EL RAMO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Gaara se sentía un poco solitario en su incómoda y rígida silla de Kazekage. Claro que la silla podía mandar a cambiarla en cualquier momento para mejorar así su incomodidad física, pero la emocional no se resolvería de forma tan fácil. A menos de que pudiera desechar sus sentimientos como a la basura, lo cual es bastante difícil para un ser humano saludable como él. Saludable ignorando sus persistentes problemas de insomnio, por supuesto.

La razón por la que Gaara no estaba emocionalmente saludable era esa sensación de soltería que se apoderaba de su ser a un ritmo apabullante. Todos a su alrededor comenzaban a entablar relaciones sentimentales serias y algunos otros ya planeaban matrimonios. Temari, por ejemplo, ya estaba en medio de las preparaciones para su boda. ¡Temari! ¡Su hermanita se casaba! Ella como más importante de la lista, pero había gente a su alrededor que hacía lo mismo: su secretaria, unos cuantos ninjas de su guardia. Los porteros de la aldea. La chica que vivía a dos cuadras de su casa. El repartidor de la leche. El hombre de la carnicería que frecuentaba. Unos niños del jardín de niños ya se sostenían de las manos y se daban besitos en las mejillas. Incluso Kankuro tenía una relación. Eso sí, Kankuro no sabía que Gaara sabía que tenía una relación, pues Kankuro la ocultaba mucho porque, pues, su relación era, para variar, con otro hombre (otro ninja de élite cuyo nombre Gaara se reserva para mantener su anonimato). También en Konoha el suceso se repetía. Perecía época de apareamiento o algo. Naruto con Hinata, Ino Yamanaka con Sai. Choji Akimichi con Karui de Kumogakure. ¡Si hasta al bastardo sin sentimientos, emo vengador de Sasuke Uchiha se había emparejado de una vez por todas con Sakura Haruno! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

¿Y él? Bien, gracias.

Pensando que tal vez habría una solución a sus problemas, Gaara se puso a pensar que tal vez debería comenzar a a salir más y no encerrarse en su oficina. Primero frecuentó bares, pero después de dos o tres intentos pensó que salir con una chica que había conocido en un bar no tendría un buen destino. Entonces se desplazó a los restaurantes, pero la mayoría de las féminas iban acompañadas por su macho o en grupos. A Gaara nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia los grupos de chicas, así que pasaba.

Intentó hablar más con sus subordinados, pero la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor ya pasaban los cuarenta y él apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar los treintas. Así no se podía. Además, muchas mujeres ya estaban casadas.

Gaara comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Es que sería para siempre soltero?

En las reuniones internacionales (Gaara ya estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas en las chicas de su aldea) le era imposible ligar porque estaba en labores oficiales y se vería raro. Poco profesional y… también era gente vieja. En las visitas oficiales a otros países apenas duraba lo justo y necesario; hacer turismo no era una verdadera posibilidad y, cuando lo era, siempre había guardias escoltándolo. Eso asustaba a las buenas mujeres.

Ya, en serio: ¿moriría solo?

Como último recurso, Gaara luchó contra cielo y tierra para volver a ejecutar misiones 'normales' con ninjas de rango menor a jounin. Pero como la etapa del celo ya había comenzado desde hace un tiempo, la mayor parte de las candidatas 'noviables' ya tenían a alguien a su lado o de su interés y las que sobraban no llamaban la atención de Gaara. En un matrimonio debe haber al menos alguna especie de interés morboso, ¿no? Ya para qué decir amor. Si él ya sólo luchaba para no quedarse soltero.

Entonces pasó la boda de Temari y llegó la invitación para la boda de Naruto. Y los rumores de otras tantas bodas en Konoha y otras en Suna. Los treinta estaban a punto de darle una bofetada a Gaara.

Pero, ¿no es que los hombres siempre se casan después de los treinta? ¿Qué estaba pasando con esta gente? ¿Por qué la prisa? ¡Había mucha vida! ¡Estaban en tiempos de paz! Sí, sí. Ellos estaban mal y él bien. Ellos eran los urgidos.

Sin embargo, Gaara seguía solo.

Una tarde en la que caminaba distraídamente por la aldea. Una de las pocas tardes en las que podía hacer eso, se encontró con Matsuri. Su antigua alumna. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla. Desde que le profesaba adoración, entonces ella comenzó a perder interés y poco a poco comenzaron a perder contacto. Eso ya había sido mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había sido de su vida? Seguro ya estaba casada también. O se iba a casar. Incluso podría tener ya hijos. Tal vez ahora podrían volver a retomar su relación… sólo que él en ese instante no tenía nada de ganas.

—Hola, Gaara —dijo Matsuri, que llevaba un tiempo perdiéndole el respeto que se merecía. ¡Bah! A Gaara ya todo le daba igual—. ¿Qué haces? Pareces triste.

—Paseo —evadió.

—Eso ya lo noto. ¿Por qué estás triste? —insistió.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—No es tristeza. Es frustración.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás frustrado?

Por un segundo, a Gaara se le ocurrió contarle sus pesares a Matsuri, pero decidió guardarlo. ¿Qué sabría una madre de familia de lo solitario que implicaba ser un kage? Sí, Gaara ya había asumido que estaba casada y con hijos.

—Nada en especial.

—Tiene que ser especial para que estés así.

—Es sólo que…

—Si no quieres decirlo no lo digas. Igual estoy ocupada.

Entonces Matsuri sonrió y se fue corriendo por una esquina.

Seguro sus hijos la necesitaban. ¿Cuántos años tendrían? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Una semana después, Gaara volvió a ver a Matsuri desde la ventana de su despacho. Parecía entretenida mientras leía algo. ¿Qué sería? No importaba, él tenía sus propios papeles para leer.

Tres días después de eso, la encontró en la tienda comprando comestibles. Pero Gaara se pudo dar cuenta de que sus mangas estaban sucias de pintura de colores.

Seguro jugaba con sus hijos.

Su siguiente encuentro se produjo un mes después. Era por la tarde y él regresaba de una inspección. La vio sentada en la calle con una expresión derrotada y pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Gaara se detuvo a conversarla, sólo porque le daba lástima ver a su ex alumna en esa situación. ¿Habría peleado con su marido? Si fuera eso, Gaara no sabría ayudar. Él no tenía un marido… más bien una esposa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Matsuri se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, pero Gaara ya sabía que había llorado.

—Los niños me han ignorado —esnifó—. Se han reído de mí también.

Desde el punto de vista de Gaara, llamar 'los niños' a sus propios hijos sonaba a que Matsuri era mala madre, pero se lo guardó porque sobre criar niños él no sabía nada.

Para consolarla, Gaara sólo sacudió su cabello amablemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Lo que sea que eso significara. Luego siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente, Matsuri parecía continuar deprimida. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo. De hecho, lo había chocado y por eso ambos se habían dado cuenta de la existencia del otro.

—¿Los niños otra vez?

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ha sido Yuta. Ha dicho que no nací para cuidarlos sólo porque le prefieren a él que a mí. Con lo que me he esforzado por ellos.

Gaara hizo memoria. Yuta era un shinobi a la mitad de sus veintes. Era bastante atractivo, pero no demasiado brillante. Desde su punto de vista, y él no intentaba tomar lados, Matsuri era mucho más capaz que él… pero hablaban de los niños. ¿Estaban casados? Vaya, Matsuri se había conseguido a alguien más joven que ella. ¿Era una tendencia en las mujeres de Suna? Lo decía por Temari y Shikamaru. Igual Yuta era un imbécil. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a la madre de sus hijos?

Nuevamente, Gaara revolvió el cabello de Matsuri para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella levantó un poco el rostro y sonrió de medio lado. Luego simplemente se despidió.

Después de ese encuentro, existieron cuatro más. En todos ellos Matsuri había perdido su ánimo y siempre había problemas con Yuta y los niños. A la quinta vez, Gaara ya estaba molesto. ¿Qué clase de esposo era él? Por lo que escuchaba, Matsuri siempre se esforzaba por sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que era una buena madre, pero él sólo la burlaba y le reprochaba cuando se equivocaba. ¿Es que acaso era perfecto?

—Déjalo —exigió Gaara, dispuesto a parar con toda esa violencia psicológica intrafamiliar—. Déjalo ya. Quédate tú con los niños. Yo te apoyaré. Si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte tampoco, te dejaré quedarte en mi casa.

Matsuri lo miró anonadada.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo dejes. No te conviene.

—¿Cómo?

Hombre, Matsuri era dura de mollera.

—Deja a Yuta. Te ayudaré con los gastos legales.

—¿Gastos legales? ¿De qué hablas?

—De tu divorcio.

—¿Divorcio? ¡Pero si no estoy casada!

Gaara se quedó en blanco.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó estúpidamente, algo nuevo en él.

—¿De qué piensas que he estado hablando todos estos días? —preguntó Matsuri, pero al segundo pareció iluminarse—. ¿Crees que estoy casada con Yuta y que los niños de los que hablo son mis hijos?

Gaara asintió completamente perdido. ¿Qué? ¿Así no era la cosa?

Entonces Matsuri se echó a reír descontroladamente, sosteniéndose el estómago y echándose al suelo.

—¡Gaara! ¡Estoy en prácticas para ser maestra de niños pequeños en la Academia y Yuta también!

Anda ya. Era eso. Incluso a Gaara le dieron ganas de reírse de su propia estupidez. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Entonces no estás casada?

Matsuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Con quién? No conozco a un solo hombre soltero que llame mi atención.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza empáticamente.

—Yo no conozco a ninguna mujer soltera que llame mi atención.

—Para empezar —siguió la conversación Matsuri—, ya no hay gente soltera. ¿Es que es una moda o qué? ¡Todos se están casando!

Gaara asintió.

—¡Son tiempos de paz! ¿Por qué la prisa?

Nuevamente, Gaara asintió.

—¡Ni siquiera somos tan viejos!

Gaara estaba tan conmovido. ¡Matsuri la entendía!

—Una mujer no necesita de un hombre para sentirse bien.

—Ni un hombre necesita de una mujer para sentirse completo —añadió Gaara. Fue el turno de Matsuri para asentir.

—¡Me gusta mi vida tal como es! Soltera, con mi propia casa, mis propias reglas y persiguiendo mis propios sueños. ¿Qué más puedo querer? ¡La vida es bella! ¡La vida es bella! —de repente, el ánimo de la chica bajó drásticamente—. Es sólo que Yukata, ¡¿cómo pudo casarse?! Ahora sólo habla de cosas que no entiendo. De niños y esposos y no entro en su círculo.

—Es duro ser soltero en un mundo de casados.

—Dímelo a mí.

Se vino un extraño y conjunto suspiro. Ah, la soltería de verdad no les venía bien.

—Debo irme —anunció Gaara—. Debo prepararme para partir mañana. Será la boda del próximo hokage y estoy invitado.

—¿Naruto? ¿Más bodas? No suena atractivo.

No, no sonaba atractivo. Aunque estaba muy feliz por la boda de su amigo, a Gaara no le resultaba alentador asistir solo a un evento donde todo el mundo iba en parejas o en familia. Bueno, al menos iría con Kankuro. No es que eso lo consolara realmente.

—Cuídate entonces. Espero que te lo pases bien. Me traes pastel —se despidió Matsuri con sinceridad.

Gaara se dio la media vuelta. Tendría que hacer su maleta sólo para ir a un lugar donde vería parejas retozando felices en su amor. Vamos, lo mismo que hacía en Suna.

Entonces Gaara se volvió y llamó a Matsuri. Total, no había mucho qué perder si decía lo que iba a decir. Matsuri trotó hasta donde estaba él un poco confundida.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Quieres ir a la boda?

—¿A la de Naruto? No sé. No he sido invitada.

—Irás como mi acompañante. Entonces estás invitada.

—Eso será confuso para las personas a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué tal suena esto? Vamos juntos y si atrapas el ramo, nos casamos como dicta el presagio.

—¿Qué? —Matsuri hizo una pausa incrédula—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Gaara asintió con seriedad.

—¿Trato?

—Trato.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto comenzó como un crack!fic. Miren, ahora parece algo normal o.o<strong>

**Yo sólo estoy en espera de que Pierrot haga canon esta pareja para reírme un buen rato. **

**Hablando del final: ¡Niños por todas partes! ¡Amas de casa por donde sea! ¡Terrible, terrible! ¡Mis ojos no soportan tantas parejas que me tomaron por sorpresa y esos diseños horrorosos de los niños! Sólo la progenie de Kurenai y Asuma tiene gracia. El niño Shikamaru es un calco con otros ojos, no mamen.**

**Es un mal final para las personas que están a favor de la unión libre y piensan que los niños son matapasiones como yo xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
